The Debt
by hermione-amelia-rose1479
Summary: Molly to Lily. Lily to Molly. This is the contemplation's of 2 women whose stories are interwoven from different sides of the veil


A/N: Hey kids. I noticed that a) not many people write a mother-mother fanfic and b) my one-shots hardly get any reviews :(

So. Heads up, for me this is perhaps my most sad fanfic yet. I decided to unleash all my depressed-ness on this

DISCLAIMER: I'M JKROWLING

PERSON: REALLY. SIGN MY BOOKS

ME: NO JUST KIDDING. TRYING TO MAKE A POINT. DO I WRITE LIKE THE GENIUS HERSELF?

* * *

**Molly to Lily**

Molly had always loved Harry. Harry was practically her son anyway. She however, truly felt sorry for Lily. Innocent Lily. As innocent as the flower she was named after. Molly remembered Lily as a first year, even though it was a brief encounter, she knew that Lily was a vivacious girl who struck everyone who saw her. Her startling green eyes were passed down to Harry and that was what made her want to cry, every time she stared into the depths of him. All she saw was the longing. Longing to know who that Lily Potter was. Molly wanted to meet Lily, to look her in the eye and to give her the mother-mother embrace she would never have

**Lily to Molly**

Lily woke up there. Wherever _there_ was. She remembered the flash of green light, and found it Ironic that her eyes were as green as the killing curse, perhaps it was foreshadowing before she was even born. She heard Voldemort's evil laugh. What sort of sick man laughed while trying to kill an innocent child. Her fate to die, without saying goodbye to her son. Anyway, she was there, in an oddly blank space, however she spotted James and they began to sob.

"Lily…" he said

"I know" Lily replied Back

All she could do know was watch over him

**Molly to Lily**

Harry had been through enough pressures already. The Boy Who Lived and now the treatment he was going through because of the ignorance of a select few. She could already see the way Lily would've reacted, it was her protecting Severus, except a hundred-fold worse and even more determined to Avada the persecutor. It seemed all in vain now. Lily had died to stop Voldemort, so did Fabian, Gideon and so many others. She was all Harry had left now, and she was not going to let Lily down

**Lily to Molly**

Lily had remembered Molly from her time at Hogwarts, all though Molly was considerably older than her, she knew or had heard about her. She felt happy. Beyond happy. An inexpressible feeling of joy to know that her son was going to be in the most capable hands. But she couldn't help, but feel that twinge of envy, that Molly could feel, touch, be there for Harry while she couldn't. One day, she would look at her son when he visited her and she would look young enough to be his daughter. She gave the most bitter laugh at that. She would've preferred to grow old with those she loved.

**Molly to Lily**

Times were getting tougher. Sirius had died. The Ministry vaguely reformed and the old ways were returning. It seemed like yesterday when Voldemort had only begun to rise. Molly couldn't help but think about how many more. How many more must suffer. How many more mothers and sons, fathers and daughters, brothers and sisters must be loss. How many more must succumb to the forces of the dark

**Lily to Molly**

It felt sick. Sirius was here with them now, they all felt a feeling of vague happiness but the main feeling was grief. Lily had hunted down Molly's brothers; Fabian and Gideon, to know what sort of person Molly was. Lily was in a state of deep despair. Deeper than anyone knew. Severus, her beloved friend, even though they fell out, she still cared, what was the Dark Lord doing to him.

**Molly to Lily**

Molly was in a state of giddiness. Her only daughter was dating Harry. She supported Harry as a son, even though it felt slightly weird as she had seen Harry as a son, she was perfectly supportive of it. Harry had 6 boys and Arthur to watch out for. But Lily, Lily would've loved this, she would've loved to see his antics. Molly found it funny. James, literally Harry's twin, fell in love with a red-head and now, Harry was in love with Ginny.

**Lily to Molly**

If it weren't for Molly, Ginny wouldn't exist. Lily saw herself in Ginny and she was absolutely proud of them. If she, James and Sirius were alive, under normal circumstances, those boys would've turned her shy son into such a womaniser. Though, knowing Harry, that wouldn't happen.

"Look at him go" said Sirius. It had always hit Lily hard to know that Sirius had time with Harry

"Just like his Father" they laughed. Lily hadn't done so in a lifetime.

It was ironic that the playboy of the Marauders was stuck with the resident Marauder 'Good Boy' to babysit Harry.

**Molly to Lily**

Dumbledore. Dead. How was she going to go through this. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny would all be at Hogwarts the next year. Knowing Voldemort, he wouldn't leave it in peace. Though why Severus. He was on their side. Bill. Bill was scarred, forever cursed as a slight werewolf. But how were there going to be 2 weddings in this time. Tonks to Lupin and Bill to Fleur. Lily would be seeing her old headmaster. Fabian and Gideon were part of the order with Lily and James and she knew how close those four were with Dumbledore. Their Loyalty was reflected with Harry, Ron and Hermione, naming their underground rebellion group: Dumbledore's Army. Lily was lucky, she was gaining all she was losing. It seemed that muggle saying was true: what goes around comes around

**Lily to Molly**

What had Severus done? She saw her son, he was essential to Dumbledore's final journey. Her son was forced to grow up. To face the horrors he had, the horrors no grown man could face. She had a catching up moment with Dumbledore. He felt so guilty about his sister. She met Arianna, here in the after-world. The girl seemed innocent and scared. Lily couldn't help but sink into a deeper level of despair. Voldemort now had free reign. Please. Please Severus was innocent and was on their side. Harry, knowing him, would be trying to protect his adoptive 'family'. She just hoped Molly would make him cling to her until it was necessary. Harry was turning 17. 16 years since she had died. It seemed like a moment since she was cradling Harry in her arms as a tender baby. Now Molly would be doing the same thing to a grown man, now. Molly would be there to see her grandchildren. Molly was living her life for her and for that, Lily was eternally thankful

**Molly to Lily**

Fred. Dead. She felt like she would never be happy again. Lily was lucky to have escaped the grief of losing a son. She had dies before that happened. Molly felt like she and Lily were leading opposite marital lives. Lily's starting when she dies; Molly starting the normal way, ending with the death of a son. Bellatrix Lestrange. Dead. By her hand. She now understood Lily's determination to protct her only son, as she _killed_ to protect her only daughter. Who, ironically ended up together. That couple had at least 1 thing in common. Their mothers were willing to die to protect them. In Lily's case, sadly, she did the unimaginable and did die to save the future. She hoped that if there was life after death, then she hoped Freddie would be with the others. Lupin. Tonks. It was Harry's situation all over again, Harry was the godfather to a boy whose father was a Marauder and a girl who wasn't. Both dying to protect their son, leaving the godfather to do all the hard work. By Merlin, she could connect so many parallels. Now Molly knew how Harry felt. The beyond sadness to be left behind by more than one. But for now. All they could do was rebuild for the future was truly safe.

**Lily to Molly**

"Excuse me, are you by any chance, Harry's mum?" Fred went up to Lily, tears streaming down her face. Fred could tell by her eyes. Avada Kedavra green. A sick similarity

"Yeah. Hello Fred." Lily hugged him. Fred moved over to James

"Fred." Lily called "I never got to say. But I owe your mum. She took care of Harry" Fred grinned back. But now Lily saw the people she was waiting for. First Remus and his wife, a metamorphagus, Tonks. But then she saw

"Sev." Lily ran to Snape.

"Lily" they both hugged. Lily figured out, that he had loved her. Always.

"Snape. Thank You" James turned up too, unexpectedly.

"Potter" he acknowledged. "You should know. Molly murdered Bellatrix Lestrange. Protecting her only daughter." Severus left, looking for Dumbledore.

Lily noted. Molly was cruelly left by those she loved and now she was gaining those she loved. In a sick way. The war was over and now she could watch over Harry without the worry. But Lily's thoughts went to Molly, how was she going to cope with the loss of her son, as she, Lily, at least was able to watch over hers. Molly couldn't see him until it was time.

**Molly and lily**

It was nearly time. Time to die. She was surrounded by all she loved and slowly, she was fading from this world and going into the next.

"Molly. Hello" Molly saw the young woman, not even 25 yet. It was Lily, she could tell by the green eyes

"Lily, Finally, we meet. Thank you. I cannot express, Thank you for taking care of Harry." Lily held her close in front of her. Molly looked in the clear stream near her and she instantly froze. She saw the way she looked years ago, when Harry, Ron, Hermione were only 13

"ha, that's the thing, you return the way you want to be remember. For you, the mother. Mother I'm forever indebted to." Lily finished "Now, I believe you have a son waiting"

"Where's Freddie?" Fred ran up to her and they embraced, the unsaid words since his death made up for in the hug.

"Lily's been taking care of me" Fred said simply and Molly understood. Lily wanted to repay the debt.

"Remus, Sirius, James are here too." I never had you properly introduced to them. The two women walked on. Fading in the distance

* * *

A/N: Okay. Please read an review. I feel like such a loner

I just wanted to point this little bit out:

Molly's section hardly uses speech because i wanted to put up the irony Molly who can physically talk does all the thinking when Lily, who'll never talk again, talks with people in the After life. Oh, i read a fanfic that really got me inspired for this and so...


End file.
